inuyasha Rin and walking dead
by animexpert
Summary: I suck at summaries but all I have to say is it has the characters from the walking dead video game by the way
1. rin and inu meet clem and lee :)

**Vocaloid, Inuyasha, Walking Dead Video Game, crossover**

This all starts in a town called Macon where a police officer is driving a murderer oh and if you played the game it's going to be a little different.

They meet a lot of survivors like Inuyasha and Rin plus Ben.

The vocaloid gang and inuyasha wake up on a wrecked bus and inuyasha goes sniffing around.

Rin's POV

"stop sniffing around like a filthy dog oh wait did I say like I meant as the filthy dog you are" I a very famous singer Rin Kagamine said

"oh shhh I see a barn over there maybe they can help with your weak legs" inuyasha

" my legs aren't weak when i'm singing" me

They walk with the group just staring at each other with static coming from their eyes

The others get taken but then they go in Hershel's farm and have a talk about my weak legs and Hershel gives me some potassium pills and i go up the stairs and I start strumming my guitar and writing lyrics and their just listening to me sing

"Oh oh oh oh oh  
So, shall we start?"

Once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no one dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!" Oh oh oh oh oh  
So, shall we start?"

INUYASHA POV

"she got a beautiful voice right there oh by the way there's another displaced family in the barn and shawn might come home with some more" hersh

*growl*"how old is ... shawn" me

"the same age as that there beautiful voice" hersh

"ohh... :(" me *huffs*

Shawn pulls up in the yard and Rin runs down stairs and says

" He has a guy and a ... little kid"

and she runs out side to greet the three *and I can't think anything except I...I... I think i'm je...jealous no I hate her that isn't possible what ever*

and I walk out side

Rin POV

" So what's your name little lady" lee

" um... it's rin nice to meet you and what might your name be " me

I kneel in front of clemintine

" Clem... Clemintine."

Shawn just stares at her in amazement

" Is this your sister shawn" lee

"hey dad I need your help with this survivor" Shawn

" what is it Shawn ... oh I see you brought geust" Hersh

" Who's the blonde beauty" Shawn

" Her names Rin and if anyone asks she is your honorary sister okay" Hersh

" She is my sister lee" Shawn

" Oh cool" Lee

"hi it's a pleasure meeting you" rin

"you two can sleep in the barn with the other misplaced family" Shawn


	2. we meet kenny's family

The next day...

RIN POV

I wake up beside a watch dog ... wha..what he is actually watching while I sleep.

I turn to him and our eyes meet and a heavy blush meets my cheeks his faced was flustered as well I wonder why.

INUYASHA POV

I watched her all night for information on who she liked all I heard was.

" Len I wish I would have been the one slice to bits and not you oh Len."

I think she likes her mirror opposite but that can't be the case 'cause I heard her say this.

" Shawn... Shawn."

Girls confuse me wow I wonder what we have to do today but then suddenly she wakes up and our eyes meet and she ...she made me ... me of all people blush like hell and she did also but I... I actually blushed well what ever.

" We have to go help them with the ... uh fence." inu

RINS POV

the next thing I do is kiss him on the cheek his cheek was warm so it was nice but I can't date the dog boy and I won't and we just went outside and we met a kid named Duck a guy named Kenny and a vet named Katjaa

" Hey uh sis will you come with me and Duck to secure the fence" Shawn

*looks down at the word sis and thinks* (len use to call me sis even though we weren't siblings)

" Sis hello you there earth to Rin" Shawn

" Here let me get this Rin Len is here " Inu

" What he is where"*looks around frantically* Rin

" Sis come help us with the fence please." Shawn

" S...sure i'll help

over by the fence Shawn asks Rin

" So tell me about your past" Shawn

" Yea tell us please" Duck

Everybody walks towards me and I get nervous but inuyasha says

" You don't have to"

" No i'll tell you I was always bullied and well my parents die...died 6 years ago by the way i'm 15 and well I had 2 friends at the time this here dog like boy and my uh... boyfriend Len he well got sliced to bits and I was watching him die and ever since he died I told myself to stay true to myself and others about how he got killed and I just have to say I killed him to save inuyasha and my vocaloid group and not I regret all the bad things I did" rin

" Aww are you okay rin" Katjaa

" Yea I uhhh... am don't worry i'm fine"

So we all go back to what we were doing before and everyone but me and inuyasha had tears in their eyes


End file.
